Devil Falling Love with Innocent Boy
by HuangFanXing
Summary: Seorang iblis dengan manusia saling jatuh cinta. Apa itu bisa diterima? Seorang iblis akan lenyap jika menggantikan nyawa majikannya, apa yang akan dilakukan seorang Matthieu Brice Courtemanche? HiruSena/SasuNaru/NejiGaa
1. Chapter Opening

**Devil Fallin Love with a Innocent Human**

**Warning :Crossover(?), sumpah gak paham apa aja istilah epep, BL/Sho-ai, Yaoi, OOC, Lemon(belum! -_-), Apa lagi? Udah, gak mau panjang-panjang Disc : Semua charas bukan milik gua! Kecuali si Neji and Hiruma DUAR! Genre : Humor, Romance, fantasy **

**Cast : Perkenalkan..**

**- Youichi Hiruma : 19 tahun**

**- Sena kobayakawa : 16 tahun (Kok jadi magnae gini?)**

**- Uchiha Sasuke : 18 tahun**

** - Uzumaki Naruto : 18 tahun**

**- Hyuuga Neji : 19 tahun**

**- Gaara : 18 tahu**

** - Mytho : 17 tahun**

**- Fakir : 17 tahun**

Banyak ye? Hehehe, semua pair kesukaan author YA-HA!

* * *

"Oi, kepala-pantat-ayam! Lama banget, darimana aja?!" Sasuke memandang Hiruma yang lagi asyik mengutak-atik laptopnya itu.

"Dari kantin," jawab Sasuke datar.

"Ho.. Kau bisa makan makanan juga?" ucap Hiruma masih mengetik.

"Cih, apa maumu, Pangeran?" tanya Sasuke. "Tidak ada hanya butuh teman."

Muncul otot-otot pada dahi Sasuke, "Lalu, apa yang akan kulakukan disini?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Apa ya? Mumpung lagi bosan liat foto-foto *piip* Sena, mending aku mengabulkan permintaanmu, toh. Seorang Pangeran Vampire yang sedang diusir takkan bisa mengeluarkan sihir, jadi apa keinginanmu pangeran?" tanya Hiruma sambil menutup laptopnya.

* * *

"Ah, sudah 1750 tahun aku tertidur disana. Baka Otousan menyegelku dalam batu seperti ini! Oi, Chibi! Apa kau yang membaca mantra tadi?" tanya Hiruma. Sena hanya dapat diam memucat memandang Hiruma

"Mana kekasihmu, aku penasaran lebih tampan mana dia atau aku.." ujar Hiruma mencoba terbang sedikit lebih tinggi, agar bisa melihat keadaan.

"Baiklah aku ingin mengabulkan 18 permintaanmu," Hiruma mengeluarkan asap merah yang menunjukkan angka 18 itu. Sena bergidik ngeri memandang Hiruma.

"Nama asliku adalah Matthieu Brice Courtemanche."

* * *

"Siapa ya aku, kok lupa sih Baka Piyo-piyo?" Dor!dordorodorodor! rentetan bunyi tembakan membuat Sasuke terkejut setengah hidup. "YA! AKUMA-SAMA! KAU MEMBUATKU TAKUT!" bentak Sasuke.

"Loh? Kau bisa takut juga ya?" tanya Hiruma santai kemudian berjalan pergi

* * *

"Kau menganggu hubunganku dengan seorang manusia! Kau membuatnya takut! Gigi tajamu itu bahkan lebih mengerikan dari hewan-hewan di dunia ini!" jawab sasuke.

"Apa masalahnya gigiku dengan manusia itu? Bukannya kau juga punya gigi taring kalau malam?" tanya Hiruma lagi.

"YA! Jangan samakan! Aku bahkan tak pernah menunjukkannya! Lagipula kau dekat denganku, ia selalu merasa risih, karena kau seperti lem!" jawab Sasuke lagi.

"Oh, begitu.. ya sudah." Hiruma membuka bungkus permen karetnya dan kemudian memakan permen karet non-sugarnya itu.

"HE?! Jadi kau sama sekali tak merasa bersalah?!" bentak Sasuke, Hiruma meniup permen karetnya,

"Ya, bisa dibilang. Hei, kau mau ke klub, malam ini? Kita bermain disitu!" ajak Hiruma.

* * *

**Udah gini doang, review. Ini fic pertama author tentang ES21, ^^**

**Kalau banyak yang review akan author apdet..**


	2. Chapter 1 Real Name

**Chapter 1 : Who Your Real Name Akuma-san?**

**Warning : SAYA PERINGATKAN INI YAOI CONTENT!, HOMO, MAHO ATAU APALAH ITU SEBUTANNYA! KALAU BENCI YAOI SILAHKAN EXIT ATAU CLICK 'X' DI POJOK KANAN ATAS *Noh! #nunjuk*, Maaf jika memang menurut beberapa orang maho itu jelek, ane, tapi ini hanyalah sebuah hiburan saja, ini hanyalah sebuah fiksi belaka! Maaf gaj marah kok -_- author orangnya sabar.. OOC, Yaoi, Crossover, banyak Typo, Alur ngebut**

**Disc : Naruto cs punya Masashi Kishimoto, Eyeshield 21 punya Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata, Princess Tutu punya Mizuo Shinonome**

**Pair : HiruSena, SasuNaru, NejiGaa, MythoxFakir, ShinSaku dbl(Dan banyak lagi)**

**(a/n: Review silahkan berikan kritikan yang mendukung atau apalah! ^^)**

"Oi, Sasuke!" Seorang lelaki berkuncir nanas memanggil lelaki lainnya, lelaki tersebut berjalan ke arah seorang lelaki berambut ayam yang tengah membelakanginya,

"Nani?" jawab lelaki lainnya yang diperkirakan bernama Uchiha Pant(?)- Sasuke.

"Dipanggil Hiruma-san tuh," ucap lelaki nanas yang panggilannya telah berhasil dibalas itu, lelaki berambut nanas itu bernama asli Nara Shikamaru.

"Lagi?! Jez... Thanks, infonya." Sasuke berjalan pergi meninggalkan Shikamaru. Dalam perjalanan menuju markas orang yang dipanggil Hiruma, Sasuke berpikir panjang..

Sasuke tau betul bosnya -Hiruma- memang suka menyuruh orang, apa daya bosnya adalah seorang iblis asli, yang keluar gara-gara bocah kecil-cebol-sialan yang seenak rambut durinya membaca mantra dan akhirnya mengeluarkan sang pangeran iblis. Sasuke-pun tak dapat menjelaskan bagaimana dan caranya ia bisa menjadi budak iblis itu, padahal baru 2 hari ia berada di dunia ini, padahal sang Pangeran seharusnya datang ke sekolah bocah cebol itu! Bukan malah kesekolahnya! Apa yang sebenearnya ia inginkan dengan bersekolah dengannya? Apa karena ia merasa sekolah ini termasuk sekolah elite? Atau karena ia ingin dianggap menjadi orang kaya?Atau karena ia merasa tampan, dan masuk ke sekolah yang 89%-nya adalah siswa-siswa berwajah tampan?!

Wait, please replay. Tampan?! Who agree with Sasuke opinion?! Hiruma memiliki wajah iblis yang secara keseluruhan ia pamerkan, atau lebih tepatnya ia tak mau menyembunyikannya. Rambut hitam spike *_kayak waktu Hiruma masih kecil_*, telinga elf tajam ber-piercing seperti seorang berandalan, gigi dan taring yang siap menerkam, jelas itu ciri seorang iblis. Hanya saja tanpa sebuah ekor dan tanduk merah menyala yang biasa digambarkan oleh manusia-manusia busuk di duania ini , dan itu apakah itu termaksud kategori tampan? Sasuke berani bertaruh jika ia mengucapkan apa yang ada di pikirannya saat ini di hadapan Hiruma, dan mengatakan seorang Hiruma adalah iblis jelek, ia pasti sudah dilumat habis oleh cerberus, anjing yang ia bawa dari rumahnya itu, neraka.

"Oi, kepala-pantat-ayam! Lama banget, darimana saja, huh?!" Sasuke memandang pahit Hiruma yang sedang asyik mengutak-atik laptopnya hitamnya(1) itu.

"Dari kantin," jawab Sasuke singkat dan datar tanpa memandang Hiruma yang kini tengah memandangnya.

"Ho.. Kau bisa makan makanan manusia juga? Aku baru tau, kukira kau hanya bisa meminum cairan laknat yang ada pada tubuh mahluk hina di dunia ini." ucap Hiruma masih setia mengetik-entah-apa di laptonya itu, Sasuke yang mengerti maksud Hiruma hanya berdecih.

"Cih, apa maumu yang sebenarnya, Pangeran?" tanya Sasuke. "Tidak ada, aku hanya butuh seorang teman."

Oto-otot kesal pada pelipis Sasuke mucul disertai bentakan kecil yang Sasuke ucapkan, "Lalu, apa yang akan kulakukan disini jika kau hanya ingin kutemani seperti anak kecil?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Wah, apa ya? Mumpung lagi bosan liat foto-foto mahluk-mahluk disini, mending aku mengabulkan permintaanmu, toh. Seorang Pangeran Vampire yang sedang diusir sedang tidak bisa mngeluarkan sihirnya tanpa meminum darah?" tanya Hiruma sambil menutup laptopnya.

Benar Sasuke merupakan vampire, pangeran vampire tepatnya. Sasuke bukanlah seorang mayat hidup yang suka menghisap darah manusia seperti yang diceritakan oleh mahluk di planet ini. Sasuke ya mahluk bernama Vampire bukanlah mayat hidup. Sasuke aktif mencari darah pada saat tertentu, seperti malam ST George's Day dan St Andrew. Sebenarnya ia bisa mencari darah kapanpun ia mau, hanya saja ia malah merasakan bagaimana berubahnya rasa darah manusia yang mulai bercampur dengan rasa memuakkan dan menjijikkan, kau tau maksudnya bukan? Karena Sasuke merupakan seorang Vampire, tentunya ia memiliki wajah yang tampan. Berbeda dari penggambaran manusia bumi, Vampire yang tampan memiliki kulit pucat, yang memakai baju hitam ataupun vampire yang berjalan dengan cara melompat. Sasuke normal, bahkan tingkahnya hampir sama normalnya dengan tingkah manusia di planet bumi ini.

"Kau, pergilah. Seorang iblis tak pantas berada di sekolah ini, tepatnya aku tak suka jika kau disini." pinta Sasuke sembari berkacak pinggang, Hiruma bersiul meremehkan ucapan Sasuke.

"Hoo, kok sikapmu begitu? Merasa derajatmu lebih tinggi, hah? Kau mau aku tembak dengan ini ya?! YA-HA!" Hiruma mengeluarkan AK47 dan menembakkan senjata apinya ke arah Sasuke, wajah Sasuke langsung pucat dan berusaha menghindari peluru-peluru yang tengah meluncur ke arahnya tersebut.

"YA! BAKA AKUMA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" bentak Sasuke marah setelah Hiruma selesai/puas karena telah tidak berhasil menembaki Sasuke.

"Aku membangunkanmu, senjata ini berguna agar kau sadar kembali Baka Piyo-Piyo.." jawab Hiruma santai, dan mulai mengisi AK47-nya itu dengan peluru, setelah selesai mengisinya Hiruma meletakkan benda yang selalu ia bawa itu ke meja di belakangnya.

"Memangnya kenapa kau tak menyukaiku? Apa aku membuatmu menjadi saingan? Atau kau merasa lebih jelek dariku?" Hiruma bertanya pada Sasuke yang lebih tepatnya mengejek, Yang Sasuke balas dengan senggalan nafas miliknya.

"Iblis yang percaya diri sekali.. Kau menganggu hubunganku dengan seorang manusia, fucking Akuma! Kau membuatnya takut! Gigi tajamu itu bahkan lebih mengerikan dari hewan-hewan di dunia ini!" jawab sasuke sambil menunjuk wajah Hiruma dengan jari telunjuk lentiknya itu.

"Apa masalahnya gigiku dengan manusia itu? Bukannya kau juga punya taring kalau malam tiba?" tanya Hiruma lagi sembari mendudukkan dirinya di atas meja.

"YA! Jangan samakan aku dan dirimu! Aku bahkan tak pernah menunjukkannya di hadapan manusia manapun! Lagipula kau dekat denganku, ia selalu merasa risih, karena kau seperti lem!" jawab Sasuke lagi.

"Oh, begitu.. ya sudah, itu urusanmu, kan? Bukan urusanku, jadi aku tak berhak mnegurusinya.." Hiruma mengambil sebungkus permen karet, kemudian membuka bungkus permen karet itu dan memakan permen karet non-sugarnya itu.

"HEH~~?! Jadi kau sama sekali tak merasa bersalah padaku sama sekali?!" bentak Sasuke, Hiruma meniup permen karetnya,

"Ya, bisa dibilang. Hei, kau mau ke klub, malam ini? Kita akan bermain disitu!" ajak Hiruma. Sasuke menggeleng,

"Tidak! Aku menolak! Males! Nanti ratingku bisa turun kalau aku ketahuan main ke klub malam.." jawab Sasuke, seraya membersihkan baju di daerah lengannya itu.

"Padahal aku akan menurunkan salah satu ksatriaku, dan dia punya kemampuan untuk mengatur alur cerita manusia," jelas Hiruma seraya memamerkan foto seorang lelaki berambut panjang.

"Alur cerita... manusia? Maksudmu nasib?" tanya Sasuke, Sasuke memandang lekat lelaki yang ada di foto yang sekarang tengah berada di tangannya..

"Kau penasaran, kan? Takkan kujawab sebelum kau mau datang ke klub malam ini tepat jam 9," jawab Hiruma dan kemudian menghilang pergi menjadi kelelawar merah. Sasuke berdecih. "Huh, haruskah aku tunduk pada iblis?"

* * *

"Oi! Sena!" panggil seorang lelaki beralis tebal dengan plester luka di batang hidungnya.

"Ah, ada apa Monta?" jawab dan sekaligus pertanyaan Sena sang bocah kecil-cebol-sialan itu,

"Ada yang mencarimu, dia dari Prince Devil High School, dan d-dia.." Sena terkejut melihat siapa yang berada di belakang Monta yang sekarang asyik diam memandang lelaki tinggi di belakangnya itu.

"K-kau iblis yang kemarin keluar dari batu itu, kan?!" tunjuk Sena pada Hiruma.

"Ho.. kau masih ingat rupanya, kuso chibi.."

* * *

**Flashback on**

"Hosh.. hosh.. eh, sejak kapan ada batu merah di tempat ini?" gumam Sena yang sedang beristirahat dan menyenderkan dirinya pada batu merah besar berukuran manusia dewasa yang berada di sebuah taman itu. "Wah, ada tulisannya bahasa inggris lagi! Eto... " Sena mulai membaca rentetan tulisan Inggris yang berada di batu tersebut, sebenarnya Sena yang bodoh sudah jelas jika isi tulisan tersebut adalah untuk memanggil setan.

"Lord Satan, by your grace, grant me,.. bla-bla.." *_Bahaya takutnya beneran nanti Hiruma keluar -_-*_

Sena mengakhiri kalimat panjangnya itu, beberapa detik kemudian kabut hitam menyelubungi batu tersebut, dan sontak membuat Sena terkejut, ini benar-benar seperti di film-film! Batu itu perlahan berubah menjadi sesosok mahluk bertubuh tegap.

"Hoaaam~~!" Mahluk seperti manusia berambut hitam spike, bertelinga elf runcing dan gigi-gigi taringnya muncul menggantikan batu merah besar tadi, dan hal tersebut membuat Sena membeku memucat, seperti seorang mayat.

"Ah, sudah 1750 tahun aku tertidur disana. Baka Otousan menyegelku dalam batu seperti ini! Hei 1750 tahun sama saja seperti 17,5 hari, bukan? Oi, Chibi! Apa kau yang membaca mantra tadi?" ujar Hiruma tanpa menghiraukan bagaimana cara Sena memandangnya. Sena hanya dapat mengangguk dan tetap memucat memandang Hiruma.

"A-ah.. i-iya.." jawab Sena lemah. Hiruma terkekeh mengerikan,

"Baiklah aku ingin mengabulkan 18 permintaanmu, karena sudah hampir 1800 tahun aku tertidur," Hiruma mengeluarkan asap merah yang berbentuk angka 18 itu. Hal tersebut membuat Sena bergidik ngeri,

"K-kalau begitu pergilah dari hadapanku!" bentak Sena ketakutan, Hiruma terkekeh kembali.

"Itu tak bisa, Sena-chan," ucap Hiruma. Sena mengambil ancang-ancang seperti ingin berlari dari hadapan iblis tampan itu.

"Bukannya itu keinginan! Kenapa tak kau kabulkan saja!" bentak Sena kesal karena kemunculan sang mahluk sinting itu.

"Baka Kuso-Chibi itu bukan permintaan bagiku! Itu pengusiran!" ucap Hiruma. "Pengusiran itu juga termasuk permintaan! Baka Akuma! Atau jangan-jangan aku terjebak suatu acara tv?" ujar Sena sambil mendekati Hiruma, dan berusaha menggapai daun telinga milik Hiruma.

Sena menarik daun telinga tersebut, "Eh, tak mau copot.. A-asli ya?" tanya Sena pada Hiruma, Hiruma melirik Sena yang berada di sebelah kanannya, dan memberikan senyuman evilnya.

"Hieee... AKUMA SUNGGUHAN!" Sena lari dengan kecepatan tinggi, meninggalkan Hiruma yang masih asyik terkekeh melihat orang yang baru saja membangunkannya itu.

"Ya lari... Ah, lebih baik aku bertemu dengan pangeran yang dibuang saja.. Gah! Aku malas terbang, lebih baik dia yang kesini.." Hiruma memejamkan matanya, beberapa detik kemudian asap hitam datang disebelah Hiruma.

"Siapa.. yang.. mem- H-Hiruma-s-s-sama?!" Seorang manusia tampan, Sasuke tepatnya tergagap memandang seorang Hiruma yang tengah tersenyum menampakkan dirinya. Sasuke sedikit mundur saat Hiruma memamerkan gigi=giginya.

"Ohayou Sasuke-kun," sapa Hiruma. Sasuke hanya mengangguk, untuk apa seorang pangeran iblis datang kesini. Diusir juga?

"Oi, kenapa kau pucat sekali? Apa memang itu warna kulitmu? Atau aku menganggu masa-masa istirahatmu?" tanya Hiruma. Sasuke menggeleng, "Tidak, hamba tidak sedang beristirahat atau karena hamba sedang pucat, ini memang warna kulit hamba, Hiruma-sama. Kenapa Hiruma-sama bisa berada di dunia busuk seperti ini? Atau Hiruma-sama memerlukan bantuan hamba?" tanya Sasuke. Hiruma menyeringai.

"Bantuan? Untuk apa? Perang dengan manusia? Tidak aku di sini karena Tou-san menyuruhku turun, dan itu menyebalkan! Dan sekarang aku terpanggil, oi. Jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel 'sama' membosankan! Itu membuatku mengingat masa-masa saat aku di rumah!" Ucap Hiruma sambil asyik memandang taman cukup luas yang sekarang berada dihadapannya itu.

"Baik. Siapa manusia yang memanggil Hiruma-san itu, jika hamba boleh tau?" tanya Sasuke. Hiruma memberikan wajah kesal pada Sasuke.

"Jangan terlalu formal! Menjijikkan! Namanya Sena! Sena Kobayakawa.. kuso chibi. Dan aku membaca semua tentang orang tuanya, orang tuanya akan menjual dia! Ck, dunia ini memang sudah busuk!" celoteh Hiruma sambil berjalan, Sasuke ikut mengekori Hiruma.

"Jadi Hiruma-san, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" tanya Sasuke. "Heh? Apa ya... aku juga bingung. Ah! Aku ingin membeli senjata api dulu kekekeke.. aku sedang mengidam senjata api sekarang!" jawab Hiruma. Sasuke terkejut,

"Senjata? Bukannya Hiruma-san sudah memiliki kekuatan sihir jadi untuk apa senjata?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Ini agar identitasku tak ketahuan Baka Piyo-piyo.." ejek Hiruma. Sasuke menunjukkan wajah kesal, "Ya! Aku tau! Huh, manggil nama orang seenaknya. Memang siapa dia?" celetuk Sasuke dan Hiruma bisa mendengar hal itu.

"Siapa ya aku, kok lupa sih Baka Piyo-piyo?"

Dor!dordorodorodor!

Rentetan bunyi tembakan membuat Sasuke terkejut setengah mati. "YA! AKUMA-SAMA! KAU MEMBUATKU TAKUT! Dan bagaimana kau bisa mendapat senjata itu?!" bentak Sasuke sekaligus betapa cepatnya iblis ini mendapatkan sebuah senjata api.

"Loh? Kau bisa takut juga ya?" tanya Hiruma santai kemudian berjalan pergi. Sasuke dengan malas membuntuti Hiruma. Entah apa nama yang cocok bagi Hiruma, dia menuruni semua sifat nenek dan kakek moyangnya, yang seharusnya hanya satu sifat yang dimiliki, tapi dia malah memiliki sifat pemalas, rakus, iri hati, kemarahan, kebanggaan yang berlebihan, dan nafsu sex yang berlebihan benar-benar Pangeran iblis yang sempurna.

**Flashback off**

* * *

Sena terdiam mengunci pandangannya pada Hiruma yang tengah berjalan mendekatinya. "A-apa maumu?" tanya Sena. Hiruma tersenyum simpul.

"Hei, kau telah membangunkanku! Sedikit ada rasa tanggung jawab dong!" Hiruma mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Sena. Hiruma memperhatikan teman-teman Sena yang tengah memperhatikannya dengan wajah horor dan menyudut ke dekat pintu, mungkin mereka takut melihat Hiruma membawa senjata api.

"Apa maksudmu? Tanggung jawab bagaimana? Yang pasti kau ini bukan manusia, kan?" tanya Sena. Hiruma tersenyum, "Aku manusia, kemarin hanyalah sebuah trik.." jawab Hiruma sambil menunjukkan gigi-gigi putihnya bak iklan pasta gigi.

"Bohong! Aku tak percaya! Bagaimana jika kau menjelaskan tentang telinga runcingmu itu! Dan itu tak mau copot!" tunjuk Sena ke wajah Hiruma. Hiruma mengendikkan bahunya.

"Hasil dari blasteran mungkin kekekeke," tawa evil Hiruma terdengar. "Oi, kuso-chibi. Aku punya kejutan untukmu mau lihat? Tapi kau tak perlu menyalahkanku.." ucap Hiruma sambil mengangkat tubuh kecil Sena, tanpa membolehkan Sena untuk menjawab ajakan Hiruma.

"YA! Turunkan aku!" bentak Sena, "Setelah melihat hal ini pasti kau akan marah, sedih, dan menangis, dan kau pasti akan meminta bantuanku.." ujar Hiruma. Sena yang penasaran hanya dapat diam, membiarkan Hiruma membawanya keluar kelasnya.

"Kobayakawa-kun, kau mau kemana?" tanya seorang guru yang mendapati Sena masih di gendong oleh Hiruma. "Bolos," jawab Hiruma singkat. Sang guru akan bicara tapi membatalkan hal tersebut karena melihat Hiruma membawa senjatanya itu _*Gak sadar emang mulai tadi?_*

Hiruma mendudukkan Sena di mobil sportnya yang entah ia dapat dari mana.

"Aslinya kita ini mau kemana, akuma-san?" tanya Sena dengan wajah innocent-nya Alis Hiruma menurun membentuk garis miring sempurna, "Aku ini punya nama! Jangan panggil aku Akuma-san! Kau sama saja seperti Baka Piyo-Piyo, Baka kuso-chibi!" umpat Hiruma seraya mendudukkan dirinya di kursi sebelah Sena tepatnya di bagian kemudi. Sedetik kemudian Sena mengulurkan tangannya, tanpa sempat memberi waktu agar Hiruma dapat menghidupkan mesin itu..

"Sena, Sena Kobayakawa," ucap Sena. Hiruma berdecih, "Telat! Aku sudah mengenalmu bahkan melebihi orang tuamu! Baka Kuso-chibi! Baiklah namaku adalah Hiruma Youichi," balas Hiruma tanpa menyalami Sena, Hiruma mulai memasukkan kunci mobilnya tersebut.

"Youichi? Kau iblis asli Jepang?" tanya Sena memastikan, Hiruma menggeleng, "Nama asliku adalah Matthieu Brice Courtemanche." Jawab Hiruma. Sena mengernyitkan dahinya. "Namamu sulit sekali,"

"Kalau begitu panggil saja Hiruma, begitu saja sulit.." Hiruma mulai menghidupkan mobil sportnya itu. Sena hanya diam memandangi setiap gerakan Hiruma. Ia sempat berpikir kenapa sebuah? Seorang iblis bisa semenarik ini? Heh? Seorang iblis menarik? Oh, ya itu memang fakta untuk sementara ini..

"Oi, Chibi! Nanti kau jangan kaget! Dan semua itu bukan ulahku, kau mengerti? Aku sudah memperingatimu, oke?!" ucap Hiruma masih fokus menyetir. Sena mengangguk mengerti, walaupun sebenarnya ia sangat ingin tau apa yang akan di tunjukkan oleh Hiruma.

"Ini bukannya kawasan pelelangan?" tanya Sena saat mobil Hiruma mulai memasuki kawasan seperti pasar(*) yang penuh dengan barang-barang antik.

"Dan gedung itu adalah pelelangan manusia," tunjuk Hiruma pada sebuah gedung putih, masih menyetir dengan tangan kanannya.

"Pelelangan? Apa kau mau menjualku?!"

* * *

**tbc-**

**Kalau author mau share fanfic dengan tokoh komik sendiri masuk apa ya categorie-nya? Soalnya udah punya banyak naskah komiknya hehehe..**

**Review ^^**


End file.
